


Jumper

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: 30 Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rose Tyler shivered and cursed softly, digging into her bag and moving a couple of towels, hair ties, an extra pair of flip flops...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [toxicnebulae](http://toxicnebulae.tumblr.com/)! Something about Rose in the Doctor's clothes makes me go GUH.

Rose Tyler shivered and cursed softly, digging into her bag and moving a couple of towels, hair ties, an extra pair of flip flops, and her wrap skirt before finally taking everything out. It wasn't there. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten her navy cover up dress. She'd brought it with her, along with most of her other clothing, on her last trip to her mum's. The only things left in her room at the flat were clothes that she didn't really care for anymore and various other knickknacks.

It felt like she had truly moved in with the Doctor and a part of her was extremely glad for it. Not because she didn't love her mother, but because Rose felt like she had found somewhere, _someone_ with whom she could truly be happy with. Though her relationship with him hadn't moved beyond holding hands and the occasional hug, she knew there was something there.

She had been so excited when the Doctor suggested a beach on an alien planet and, when their newest companion, Jack Harkness, had wandered off without them, the Time Lord suggested they get something to eat, just the two of them. Now, it looked like that wouldn't be happening. Though there were plenty of people wearing bathing suits out here, she'd seen some of the restaurants nearby required their customers to be fully-clothed.

A shadow cast over her as she began putting everything back in the bag and she looked up, seeing the Doctor hovering over her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hand reaching out to help her up.

Putting her hand in his and pulling herself up, she dusted off the excess sand on her legs and sighed. "I forgot my dress." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering once again as the cool air blew around them, the sun setting slowly. Rose looked at his lanky frame, made even slimmer by the light of the sun, and realised how much his leather jacket made him look so much more forbidding. Though, she loved the jacket and didn't care that he wore it often, having had many delicious fantasies that included it.

Rose blinked when, suddenly, she was staring into the bare chest of her alien. Mouth gaping a little, she shut it abruptly when she felt the scratchy material pressed against her. "What?" She looked down between them, then back up.

"Here. You're cold." The Doctor looked decidedly uncomfortable and with good reason. The man had never been seen outside of his clothing (though once she had caught him without his boots and socks, and had stared at his toes, fascinated) and yet, here he was, willingly half-naked because she had forgotten her cover up.

She pulled the jumper over her head and pulled at the sleeves when they went passed her hands. The overall length was perfect, however, covering her just above her knee. Rose grinned brightly at him and he presented her with one in return, along with the slightly dark look in his eyes which had her shivering once more, this time in anticipation. "But what about dinner?" she asked, thinking back to the 'no shirt, no shoes, no _shorts_ , no service' signs she'd seen at the front of every restaurant.

He shrugged. "I could make us something."

She raised a brow at him.

"I could help you make us something," he rectified.

Rose laughed and agreed. Tugging at the sleeves once more, she grabbed her bag in one hand and his in the other. A part of her wished she hadn't forgotten her dress, but another part of her was amused that, had she remembered to bring her dress, they would have matched. She giggled at the thought. Looking down at herself, covered up in his navy blue jumper, Rose decided she preferred the wool over the smoother jersey material any day.


End file.
